


Exanimate

by marginalia



Series: Dorrito's Every-Flavour Mood Beans [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-09
Updated: 2005-01-09
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

_She's not dead_ , Ron thinks over and over. _Not dead. Petrified._ He's never seen a dead person before, but he's pretty sure there's not a lot of difference. The stillness terrifies him, the movements you never notice until they are gone. Her eyes are open wide but there is nothing behind them and this is what disturbs him the most. There are no thoughts, no solutions, no know-it-all explanations left hanging half-formed, their questions half-answered as she dashes to the library.

In their room, Ron turns to Harry. They must solve it all the faster now.


End file.
